


Point Taken

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Gore, zeno gets stabbed but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Good Ole Zeno and Yun feels





	Point Taken

Yun didn’t know how he got this close to the fighting but he laid on the ground regretting his life choices. He was trembling. The ground and his hands were soaked in blood. He looked around trying to find away out of the fighting. He was supposed to stay close to Yona, but he had lost sight of her. 

Suddenly, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his breathing hitched. He tensed. The jerk was sudden. Yun was thrown aside and a cry rang out. 

Yun looked up to see a spear embedded in Zeno’s chest and poking out the other side. He noticed Kija moving the fighting away from them. Hak made quick work of the assailant. Zeno dropped to his knees, spear still in his chest. 

“Lad, little help,”  Zeno gargled. 

Yun felt like he was going to puke, “Wont that… hurt you?” 

“Only a second. Castle too far,” Zeno was trying to grab at the metal. 

Yun nodded, of course the castle is too far for his immediate healing, but before the healing starts… that spear needs to come out. Yun forced himself to get up. 

His hands were still shaking, putting his hands on the weapon, he took a breath. The metal was warm and covered in blood. 

“Close. eyes,” Zeno instructed. 

He obeyed and pulled. There was a cry and a sickening sucking sound. Yun threw it down and fell to his feet again, sobbing. Zeno had fallen on his stomach Yun turned him over and saw the wound slowly healing and Zeno’s struggled breathing. Yun set a hand on Zeno’s forehead and grabbed a cloth, wiping away any excess blood off of Zeno’s body while the healing kicked in. Yun, then, grabbed a cream that acted like a cooling agent and put it on Zeno’s forehead to try and soothe him. 

“Thanks,” Zeno huffed, “That was rough.” 

Yun gave a laugh that sounded a bit hysterical, “You think?” 

Zeno grabbed Yun by the arm, “Come on, lets get you out of the fray.” 

“Zeno.” 

“Hm?’ 

“Please don’t ever ask me to do that again.”

“Okay, Zeno’s sorry.” 

“Thank you for saving me,” Yun stammered. 

Zeno gave him an infamous smile, “Its the least Zeno can do for the lad’s amazing cooking!” 


End file.
